4zzfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of Storypedia
This page is created for the convenience of Storypedians. The rules mentioned below need to be followed by each and every one of them or steps will be taken. Rules *Authors need to register their stories in the Story Registration page. After registration, their stories' name will appear in the Registered Stories page. *They need to wait for three days after they have requested in the Registration page. *Authors have to wait to register their stories till a strike (which can be announced by the person in-charge of the registration department) ends. No other Stabber can call a strike other than the the Head of Registration himself. *If the strike extends the period of three days, the Head of Registration can pass the post to another stabber or a very active contributor. *On the third day of strike, its ending date will surely be announced by the Head of Registration. *During strikes, authors of registered stories can continue publishing episodes, even if registration remains pending. *Stories of Ruling Storypedians will be protected so that are not vandalized. *A proper description of the story needs to be given about all the characters, topic and other things included in the story to the Registration page when the author is requesting for his story to be registered, in the form of a link. The description must be made in the form of a page, e.g., Fourzz: The Story, the first story of the wiki. *The authors must request for their stories to be registered by commenting under this page. *The registration process may be delayed due to glitches (internet malfunctioning) or as a punishment for the bad deeds of authors. *The stories of the Ruling Storypedians are automatically registered. *Grammatical or any other errors like spelling mistakes can be solved by Ruling Storypedians. If some other storypedian reports that, he is allowed to solve it for himself and increase his editing points. If someone wants to report the error to the authors themselves, they can readily do it, and then authors must solve the errors or give the permission of doing it to the reporter. *If a Story Tellers wants to add a user as one of his chracters, he has to request for it under the Character Requests page. The head of this department will inform the user, who in turn will contact the storyteller for details, if he accepts. Acceptances and denials will be reported. *If the post isn't passed on to soemone by the Head of Registration, on the third day of strike, then the Author regsiterer will automatically take his place and he has to be informed by someone (Ruling Storypedian or any other Storypedian). *Before adding a description to his/her story, the author must be a Registered Story Teller. This can be done by requesting under the Story Telling Registration page, as comments. He has to wait for three days until his name appears under the Registered Story Teller list. *Head of Story Teller Registration can also announce strikes. *Story Teller Registration strikes and Story Registration strikes DO NOT correspond. *In Story Teller Registration Strikes, the rules are the same, but just the opposite of Story Registration Strikes, i.e., the post will move on to the Story Registerer. *Storypedians can request for polls of their choice to be arranged for, through messages. *Regular polls will be held every two months to elect new Stabbers (Members of Story Telling Administration Board/S.T.A.B.). Existing members can be re-elected. *The groups of Ruling Storypedians and Stabbers DO NOT correspond. *Ruling Storypedians are automatically registered as Story Tellers as soon as they add a description of their stories. *Promotion and demotion of Ruling Storypedians is in the hands of the Founder. In case any other Ruling Storypedian wants to interfere, it needs to be discussed with the Founder and they CANNOT take decisions without discussing. Requests will be pending when the Founder is on strikes. *Retirements must be announced. *Storypedians can readily contact Admins to report others of doing bad deeds. *Registration pages and policies CANNOT be edited by others. *For problems which cannot be solved by Admins, contact Wikia Central. *Ruling Storypedians CANNOT interfere in Story Telling Administration. Their work is only to maintain peace in Storypedia and solve Storypedians' problems. *Introduction of new seasons of stories must be announced. At least one new villain must be added. Story Teller can add more than one new protagonists and delete old ones too. *When the new seasons are introduced, their registration as well as the renewal of the old seasons' registration under the Multi-seasonal Story list. *If translation is required, we will try our best to give you private tranlators. *If the stories aren't episodic, then they at least need to be divided in parts for readers' ease. *Readers must subscribe to the stories they like. Under the Subscriptions page, comment the story names to which you want to subscribe. To add new names, write "Add (Story Name)". Informer (Head of Department) will send the subscribers a message on the publishing of new episodes, events and seasons. This is optional. *Messages regarding topics like unbanning and registration on the walls of Stabbers and Ruling Storypedians, will be ignored. The decisions in these matters is final. Rules of the Library *Admins or regular users cannot create any shelves or book-cases without the permission of LB. Wiki Language This is the common language frequently used on this wiki. *Ruling Storypedians - Admins or Chat Mods *Admins - Administrators *Chat Mods - Chat Moderators *Storypedians - Contributors of Storypedia *Story Tellers - Authors of stories *Stabbers - Members of Story Telling Administration Board (STAB) *Officials of Storypedia - The Storypedians who have more power than others *Constitution of Storypedia - The policy introduced by Kushan Lahiri, that helps maintain peace in Storypedia Warning *This page and all other policies will be protected. *Commenting unnessecarily on Policy pages is an offence and will be punished. *Only comments regarding the likes, dislikes, suggestions and improvement policies can be commented. Special Warning against Ruling Storypedians and Stabbers *Unlike other wikis, the rules are the same with the people in power. They CANNOT break rules. This will lead to their demotion which may be along with a block. Convenience Any problems regarding this policy (even suggestions for it) must be announced through Blog Posts. The people who's suggestions will be taken, will somehow be awarded. Any changes on any policy, will be discussed by the Ruling Storypedians, by calling for a meeting, which will be announced by the Founder. This policy will help keeping a track of stories, their characters and Story Tellers as well as maintaing peace, law and order in Storypedia and also help the administration run smoothly More information on this Constitution will be found here The Translation department, if needed, will be set up later. Have fun, Storypedians! :D Category:Policy